The invention generally relates to wireless networks. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to power saving in a wireless network using two or more service set identifiers.
A wireless access point (AP) is a device that “connects” wireless devices together to create a wireless network. The wireless devices, also known as “client devices”, communicate with each other or with other networks through the AP. A service set identifier (SSID) is a label or name that distinguishes one wireless network from another. Client devices use the SSID to establish and maintain connectivity.
Some access points (known as “enterprise-class access points”) support multiple SSIDs. For example, some commercially available access points support up to 32 separate SSIDs.
Network managers can assign different policies and functions for each wireless network, increasing the flexibility and efficiency of the network infrastructure. In a corporation using virtual local area networks (VLANs), SSIDs may be assigned to enable the separation of wireless applications based on security and performance requirements. For example, one could enable encryption and authentication on one wireless network to protect private applications and no security on another wireless network to maximize open connectivity for public usage. In another example, SSIDs may be assigned to group together client devices having common usage characteristics, so that data users such as laptops are assigned one SSID and voice users such as cellphones are assigned another SSID. In a further example, SSIDs may be assigned according to an organizational structure, so that client devices used by executives are assigned one SSID that will give them high priority, and client devices used by others at the company are assigned another SSID that will give them a lower priority.
Client devices may be battery-powered, and it is beneficial to enhance the battery lifetime.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.